


Good Ghost, Bad Boyfriend

by skyeofdragons



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Ford Is Irresponsible, Gen, Ghost Grunkle Stan, Ghost Stan AU, Happy Ending, Non-Graphic Violence, Paranormal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeofdragons/pseuds/skyeofdragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel finally gets a boyfriend. Hint, he's not a good guy. Protective Grunkle Ghost has to step in. Don't worry, the furthest that guy goes is prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Ghost, Bad Boyfriend

The black-haired man smirked and blacked the screen on his phone, looking up as he saw Mabel running towards him, a bright, unsuspecting grin stretching ear to ear. She pounced on him, and was swept up, squealing, holding her newest boyfriend tightly.

Her younger brother stood to the side, holding the door open, amicable as could be expected. Ever since the last few attempts of boyfriends from his sister had all turned out peculiar, the twins had agreed to a testing protocol, and, as this particular one had passed them all, Dipper had no basis for complaining. What was he to say? Karaoke had shown nothing towards zombieism, and all the sunlight in the world hadn’t lit him aflame. He was just… A guy. And a guy Mabel happened to like at that. As much as he failed to look it, he was glad these past few weeks had brought someone Mabel actually trusted and loved- hell, she deserved someone to love, and he seemed nice enough.

“You two be good tonight,” Ford growled, dressed as his brother, as was his habit since the other had died. It’d been a few years, but everyone knew con man Stan, and he still dragged in the guilt that somehow, somehow, it had been his fault. Call it his way of honouring his brother, but what was he to do? Put up two gravestones for the man? No. The best he could do was keep his work alive, no matter how ridiculous some of the tourist trap items were.  
“Mabel knows where the popcorn is, and keep your phone on you at all times, okay, sweetie? Call me or Blubbs if there’s any trouble. We’re going to be right out by the lake. It’s only four minutes’ drive. Be safe.” He couldn’t help but worry for her, and the poofy-ponytailed girl laughed and hugged her six-fingered Grunkle tight.

The boyfriend nodded and gave a proper Boy Scout’s salute. “Yessir. Nothing bad tonight. Just some movies and popcorn.” A charming smile split his features, and Ford couldn’t detect any hint of a lie in that.

“Alright alright! I get it! Don’t worry, Grunkle Ford, you’re going to have a good time fishing and tomorrow there will be bass for lunch. I’ll text Dipper every so often if it makes you guys feel better,” She then turned to her brother, standing by the now-shut door with crossed arms and a bit of a grimace, and gave him a hug too. “You guys have fun fishing. Now shoo! I’ll be fine! Zach’s nice. Shoo!” She pushed them out the door, boyfriend in tow.

Dipper was willing to leave, and gave Zach a pat on the back. “Don’t worry about Ford. If anything happens to Mabel, it’s not him you’ll need to fear.” He gave a bright smile, and waved bye to his twin, before following behind Ford and hopping into the car. Taillights faded into the woods before the newest boyfriend curled his arm around Mabel’s waist, grin wolfish as they turned to the warm, bright house.  
~  
As promised, Mabel quickly set about the making of popcorn, and before Zach had even managed to find a proper horror movie for them to watch, a giant bowl of popcorn landed on his lazily splayed legs, with Mabel bouncing in shortly after and setting the bowl between them. She grabbed a kernel and munched, and another and another, the soft scratching of the kernels covered by the crunches of their devoured brethren and the artificial clicking of Netflix’s browsing. “How’s this? Paranormal activity. Looks bad.” Zach grinned over to Mabel, who shrugged with cheer and, around a mouthful of kernels, gave a muffled ‘Mightaswell!’. So he hit play and stretched his arm over the back of the couch.  
~  
‘>U gnna do her 2nite?’  
> ‘so thirsty shed do ne1' 'k but pics or didnt happen’  
Again he locked his phone and set it aside, looking over to the girl next to him who didn’t suspect a thing.  
~  
The popcorn had been eaten, except for the gross burnt kernels and the ones that never popped, and the big metal bowl was on the ground. Mabel and Zach had gravitated towards each other, and the brown-haired girl was happily curled up against her boyfriend, letting out little eeps at the startling parts (though she had a hard time finding anything but jumpscares really scary, given her prior experiences with the supernatural). The boyfriend was mildly irritated with that, but she was where he wanted her to be, and, with the movie over and the every fifteen minutes to a half-hour ‘all’s well’ text sent, he set the next recommended movie on and sidled up to Mabel with a grin.

His hands began to wander, and while Mabel didn’t mind at first, soon the touching made her less than comfortable and she frowned slightly at her boyfriend. “Hey there, Jazz Hands, whatcha think you’re doing? I’ll make more popcorn.” She started to get up and yelped as her wrist was grabbed and she was pulled back to the couch, the hand around the thin point painfully tight.

“Naw, it’s not popcorn I’m looking for,” came the predatory growl as the boyfriend pushed her down on the couch. Mabel’s eyes widened and she began to struggle.

“Hey there! We’ve only been dating for a few weeks isn’t it a bit early for this I mean we should go slow like let go please-“ Her voice was getting higher and she reached for the phone, trying to get to it without the boyfriend noticing. Emergency call was right on the lockscreen, she didn’t even need to- A shrill wail tore from her lips as the phone was thrown out of her hands. Her shirt was pulled up over her face and she began to cry and scream for help.  
~  
Stan was a good ghost, as far as ghosts went. He hadn’t really done much other than cause accidental light flickers, and he’d managed to keep out of the twins’ private affairs fairly well. He hadn’t bothered Dipper when he was doing things on the computer, and had been very careful to not be in the same room as any of Mabel’s dates. They’d all gone well so far.

He’d not been watching the date, but hearing Mabel scream sent him into a panic and he floated in to see something he’d never wanted to see in his life. Not his Mabel.

Fear went to rage and the lights all turned on, turned bright, exploded, all at once. The movie stopped, and began skipping, back and forth and blinking on the scariest of parts. Not his Mabel. Two large handprints formed on the male’s shoulders and he was lifted bodily from Mabel, thrown into the wall with force enough to stun him, his screech of surprise and terror turning to fog from the growing chill. Mabel had time to grab the nearest phone and run. Stan didn’t stop, and as Mabel got Blubbs on the line and began sobbing into the phone the TV’s shrieking was silenced by the sound of a very physical body crashing through it.

“Blubbs help please he tried to- tried to- I’m at the Mystery Shack- No I’m calling on his phone- Yes it’s Mabel- Please come I’m scared something’s happening now no I don’t know what’s going on please- No he’s downstairs I think- yes- please-“ She couldn’t get anything out past that, breaking down in tears. Sirens could be heard, though the drive to town was further than she’d like, and she hid in the closet and listened to what was going on below.

More thuds could be heard, and with each one there was a cry of pain from the physical being. The house began to light up and pop, as every lightlbulb there brightened and went out with a bang. Now it was pitch black and two searing points of blue could be seen, twin points of flame that bored into Mabel’s attacker. Now they spread into a face, half-rotted, and a mouldering suit. Now the room had gone from cold to arctic, and breathing was agony. The ghost screamed with inarticulate rage at the man- no, not a man, you couldn’t call it that- at the worm below him, decrepit face forever seared into memory. How dare this thing attempt to force itself upon Mabel. The hands on Zach’s shoulders burned marks in as the ghost slammed him into the floor repeatedly, driving the breath out of the living, the puffs of condensing air getting smaller and smaller each time. There was no forgiveness for him.  
~  
The red and blue flashing in rhythm outside screeched to a halt in the driveway, followed closely by the angry roar of the ancient car holding Ford and Dipper. The two officers were marching the half-scared-to-death ex-boyfriend out of the house, faces as cold and hateful as ever could be. Dipper made it in the house first. He screamed for his sister, tearing through the house in his search for her, fearing the worst. Ford followed close behind, stifling tears. He shouldn’t have left her alone. He was the adult. He should have been watching them. Chaperoning. Mabel was too trusting for her own good, how could this have happened, for the love of all that was good why did he ever leave her alone with a stranger?!

Dipper crashed into her room, going straight to the closed closet doors where he could hear quiet sobs. “Mabel! Mabel it’s Dipper, Mabel, hey, hey, the police have him, he’s going to jail, Mabel it’s going to be alright,” he murmured, voice quaking as he began to open the door. “I’m so sorry May-may. I’m so sorry sis...” At first he didn’t know if it was the tears blurring his vision that were making that shape, or if that mist was really not just his eyes. It was big, and it was humanoid, and it was… Holding Mabel? And she was doing the same to it? He blinked in surprise, and knelt down to his sister, trying to see if she was alright. What was he kidding himself, of course she wouldn’t be, that son of a bitch… The mist was cold as he touched it and it solidified more under the contact, moving slightly. For a moment it was more than mist- It smiled sadly at the boy, the bushy eyebrows curling and overtaking the bottom edge of a worn felt fez, the threadbare suit and slightly scuffed shoes all there. Mabel was snuffling into the mist’s chest, shaking, whimpering. He reached a hand to her and she recoiled, so he stayed where he was and let her cry as Ford dashed to get blankets and a shower ready.  
~  
“Hey… Grunkle Stan? You’re still there right?” A small voice whispered into the night. “I’m gonna have to assume you are... He… He’s not dead, Dipper said so. I guess that’s okay, he’s going to jail. He pled guilty…” There was a soft sigh, and she curled her kitten plushy closer to herself, petting the soft stuffed animal to comfort herself at the memory.

“Dipper’s been really good about keeping people away from me and… And Ford promised I’m gonna have chaperones now. He’s been working on a panic button thing… Gideon even sent me a letter. He says he’s gonna pull a few strings and make sure that guy regrets it all but really I… I just wanna forget about it now. I’m glad… I’m glad it’s over. I think I’ll get better… He didn’t… Get further than my shirt, you know that…” She looked at the small, circular pin in her hands, tearing up and wiping her eyes, hoping she could be heard from her sanctuary under the covers.

“I just wanted to say thanks, Stan. And… And I know you’re stuck here, and I’m… I’m sorry you are but I’m glad you… Glad you’re still around. I’m sorry if that’s selfish but… If you hadn’t been there… Did you hear any of that?...” She looked around for the comforting mist on the edge of her vision, the fleeting shape giving the briefest nod, but it was too dark to see any of that. She had been looking for an easier way to talk without risking an ouijia board or something, and had decided to just use one of her old pins. She set the old ‘Stan Pines 4 Mayor’ pin on the nightstand hoped that something he’d been proud about would draw her Grunkle there and maybe it would help somehow.

“I uh… Okay so this should be easy to move… Okay, one tap for yes, and... If you're not uh... None I guess… Are you there? Did you hear that?” She waited, hopeful, for a little while, before trying again. “Grunkle Stan?”

Tap.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something for the Ghost Stan AU. Since ghosts can't normally interact with things unless something triggers a surge in power, well... I couldn't think of what would piss off a Grunkle more than someone trying something on Mabel.  
> Just something to get back into writing.  
> One-Shot.


End file.
